Paul Thumb
|} Paul Thumb is a 2018-introduced all around character. He is part of Tom Thumb as the next titular character, and he is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, he is on the Roybel side because he wants to change some aspects in his story, but keep the rest the same. He also believes that everyone deserves a choice for their life. Character Personality Just like young Tom Thumb, Paul Thumb is very mischievous, a trait that is very notorious among his peers. He loves to play pranks on others, and no one has ever been able to tell how often on average he does them. It is to the point that he is very easy to frame. On the rare occasion that he didn't do it, the others don't believe him. However, he does have standards. He believes that cheating in any way is a sin, and he wouldn't intentionally do anything that could cause real chaos. The latter is often questioned because of his mixed feelings on his legacy. He likes most of it, but doesn't want to ruin his reputation by cheating at games, and he doesn't want to be in constant danger of being baked into foods. Paul is not just a Roybel because of his own story. In fact, besides those aspects that he views as "flaws", he is also a Roybel for the sake of others' stories. He understands from a personal point of view that not everyone wants their story the way it is, but they still want to honor their legacy. As a result, he wants to help them understand that that they could suit their desires by doing what he plans to do: live most of his story accordingly, but change what he wants to change. He sometimes wonders if this will cause everyone to simply end up in retellings of their parents' stories, or their own story altogether. Being a curious one, Paul is unafraid of finding out. Unrelated to his story, Paul is fun-loving and quirky. He is the kind of guy who looks at the world through rose-colored glasses (ironically, he owns a few pairs of them). He is easily enthusiastic and tends to look on the bright side of things. His philosophy is that the meaning of life is to enjoy it while you have it, which comes through in his optimism. He enjoys playing fighting video games and watching bookball. He eventually joins the Ever After High bookball team. Among his friends, Paul is a ray of sunshine. When they are down, he is the one that usually cheers them up by thinking of something funny or something to make them happy. His optimism has also greatly counteracted any sense of pessimism someone may have. When it comes to his love life, he does flirt with some girls from time to time and only shows confidence (even though inside, he has been nervous sometimes). However, even through those, he hopelessly sticks with one crush. Appearance Paul has a dark skin tone and green eyes. He wears chap stick to protect his lips. He has dark brown hair that only reaches his neck. He wears in bangs in "curtains". At full size, he is shorter than most of his peers; he is the same height as a Wonderlandian girl. For most of his outfits, he wears orange, dark orange, red, light green, and a shade of dark brown that is darker than his hair. Fairy tale – Tom Thumb How the Story Goes The story of Tom Thumb is a little long to summarize, so here is a link on Wikipedia: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_Thumb#Plot How does Paul Thumb come into it? The spider bite that Tom Thumb "died" from actually caused him to retire. He eventually married, and they consulted the next Merlin to help them have a child who would continue the tale. That is when Paul was born. He is destined to repeat his father's tale, up until that fateful spider bite. Relationships Family Paul's parents are Tom Thumb and his wife. Friends Details coming soon... Romance Paul has had many crushes, but he believes that his true love is Clarabelle King, the royal daughter of Clara. Unfortunately, Clarabelle appears to be more interested in Nathan Nutcracker, who is in the next grade. Enemies At the moment, Paul doesn't have any real enemies. Outfits Casual: For his casual outfit, Paul wears an orange tee that is light green on the bottom. The light green has a grassy design, and there is also one red shield design on each sleeve. On his arms, he wears dark orange cuffs with one red shield on each; they extend from his elbow joints to his wrists. He also wears dark orange pants that are purposely ripped below the knee. The rest of his lower legs are covered by dark brown boots. Trivia * Paul's birthday is on February 17th. His star sign is Aquarius and his birthstone is amethyst. * Paul's name comes from pollex, the Medical Latin English noun for thumb. * Paul's favorite game console is the DM (Dual Mirror). The concept was created by Pearlstarlight as a spoof of the Nintendo DS. * Paul is allergic to spider bites. Quotes * "I'm sure everyone has that one thing they want to change." * "Yep, it was me! How'd you guess?" * "Look on the bright side of things!" Gallery add photos! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:PearlStarLight Category:Tom Thumb